


Never Part of the Plan

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts Klaine, Hufflepuff Blaine, Inter-House Rivalries, M/M, Slytherin Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Prompt #23: Slytherin!Kurt and Hufflepuff!Blaine. I’m good with anything you may want them to do I just want magical shenanigans and house rivalry at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of the Advent Challenge I'm doing daily through Christmas Eve. Today's prompt was submitted by savvymavvy.

Kurt decides he hates Hufflepuffs his first year at Hogwarts. It doesn't really make him unique among Slytherins or anything; it's pretty much drilled into him by the older kids in his house and his housemaster that Slytherin's way is the _only_ way and everyone who isn't with them is against them.

Still, Kurt's never bought into their house motto quite as vehemently as others in his year – students like Sebastian Smythe. It’s easy for him since he has all the money, power, and prestige that goes along with coming from one of the wizarding world's oldest family lines. Kurt's different in a lot of ways. He doesn't come from money for one. His parents had to scrimp and save to make sure he has the “right” cloaks and wands and brooms to fit in among his more status obsessed classmates. And while his father has carved out a successful career in wizard lawmaking, his stepmother chooses to volunteer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and his stepbrother is a squib, which certain Slytherin students would undoubtedly look down on.

Kurt has the ambition part down, though. He's the seeker for his house's Quidditch team, head of his class in potions, and the lead vocalist for Hogwart’s Interhouse Choir. His goal is to go into performing for his career after he graduates, but even if that doesn't pan out, Kurt will have plenty of other avenues for success. And he makes _damn_ sure everyone he encounters knows it, too.

As Kurt sees it, he's just keeping it real. Slytherins may be assholes sometimes, but there's an _honesty_ to them and how they communicate. He always knows where he stands with his fellow housemates because they don't mince words. And that's precisely why he hates Hufflepuffs. They are so ridiculously sweet and meek and unfailingly kind. Kurt doesn't buy their act. No one is that nice, certainly not all the time.

No one more typifies Hufflepuff House more than Blaine Anderson. He's just so freaking _earnest_ , with his big brown eyes, innocent smile, and can-do spirit. Kurt first meets him during Interhouse Choir practice when he notices Blaine is the only student with a voice than even comes close to matching his in power and tone. It's clear that he's well trained and he certainly sells the performance. Kurt is sure that Blaine would make for a good duo or trio pairing with someone else. He's even welcome to sing back up harmonies for Kurt, he absolutely _won’t_ be taking his spot as lead vocalist. He can shine, just not as brightly as Kurt. _No one_ can.

* * *

“Did you hear that we're going to be doing a duet at the Christmas feast this year?” Blaine asks Kurt between classes one afternoon, practically bouncing up and down with excitement at the prospect.

It's the first Kurt's hearing of it, but he pretends otherwise. It's an unwritten Slytherin House rule: never let them see you sweat. “To be honest, I was thinking of it less as a duet and more as a solo with you as my backing vocalist,” Kurt says coolly.

“Oh,” Blaine murmurs, looking momentarily crestfallen before he plasters a (probably fake) smile back on his face. “Well, I've been told I'm excellent at harmonies!”

“Are you saying I'm not?” Kurt asks suspiciously.

“No no, of course not. You're incredibly talented. I'm sure you're good at everything you put your mind to,” Blaine compliments effusively.

“Naturally,” Kurt agrees. “You're... not bad yourself, for a Hufflepuff, I guess?”  

“Wow, thank you. That means a lot coming from you,” Blaine manages, visibly preening under the praise. “I was thinking... maybe you'd like to practice sometime, just the two of us? Whenever you're free, of course. I'm sure you're very busy, what with Quidditch practice and keeping up your high marks and that play I’ve heard you’re writing.”

That catches Kurt slightly off-guard. He wasn't aware that news of his avant-garde playwriting had spread beyond Slytherin House. It's quite flattering to know he's spoken about. “Yes, I've certainly got a lot on my plate, but that's what you _have_ to do if you want to carve out a career for yourself in the performing arts.”

“I definitely agree! I would love to go into performing, too, I just don't know that I have what it takes,” Blaine confesses, looking around as if talking about himself and his ambitions is verboten. As far as Kurt knows, it actually _might_ be in Hufflepuff.

“You've certainly got the talent,” Kurt admits, only a little grudgingly. “Just not sure if you've got the killer instinct necessary to go after your dreams. I mean is that even allowed in Hufflepuff?”

“I don't know,” Blaine replies sheepishly. “I'm not exactly your typical Hufflepuff. Most of my classmates have always known they wanted to be healers or counselors or caretakers at an orphanage, ever since they were young children. I've always been a little different that way.”

Kurt can relate. He's happy he's in Slytherin House but he can't pretend he agrees with everything his house and his fellow classmates stand for. “Different can be good. If everyone was exactly the same, Hogwarts would be boring. The whole  _world_ would be boring.”

“Hufflepuffs always say that being part of something special makes you special,” Blaine remarks.

“And what does that mean, exactly?” Kurt wonders, honestly curious.

“Just that it’s not necessary to do something special all on your own. That being part of something bigger than yourself makes you special as well. Personally, I think it’s meant to remind us to work together and focus on the greater good,” Blaine sighs.

“And you don’t agree?” Kurt presses.

“No no, I do. I just... I think being unique and wanting to share that with the world is important, too. Like what you’re doing with writing something that’s never been done before, I think that’s really amazing,” Blaine says bashfully. 

Kurt gives him an encouraging smile. “Thank you, Blaine.”

“So, how would you feel about rehearsing together?” Blaine prompts, blushing adorably. “I feel like I could learn a lot from you.”

“Yeah, I guess that could be... alright,” Kurt agrees. He doesn't say what he's thinking, which is that he's starting to think Blaine might have some important things to teach him as well. _Possibly_. _Perhaps_. “Tonight at 7 pm in the Great Hall?”

“Sounds perfect. I'm really looking forward to our d–” Blaine stops mid-word, flushing beet red. “Our rehearsal, I mean.”

Kurt is pretty positive he knows the word Blaine was intending to say: date. What he doesn't understand is why hearing it, even just the first letter of the word, makes his stomach feel like it's filled with bewitched butterflies or hopping chocolate frogs. Kurt tries to cover how flustered he is with a casual nod. “I'll see you then.”

Kurt waves goodbye and watches Blaine walk away, mind already racing with potential Christmas duet songs. Baby It's Cold Outside in particular seems tailor-made for their respective vocal ranges. The fact that it’s a naturally saucy and flirtatious song is also a nice bonus. Come to think of it, he's looking forward to doing _a lot_ of practicing with Blaine.

Kurt's not quite ready to admit that he's been wrong about Hufflepuffs all along, but maybe, just _maybe_ , he was wrong about Blaine Anderson.

**Author's Note:**

> [Share fic on Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/135828959065/never-part-of-the-plan)
> 
> Read Previous Advent Fics on: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Advent_Fics_by_lovetheblazer) or [Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/tagged/advent-fics-by-lovetheblazer)


End file.
